Vibration systems are conventionally used in manufacturing to correctly orient and deliver small items such as plastic covers to assembly lines. Such systems typically include a vibratory bowl, the vibration of which is controlled by a controller.
Conventional systems have a number of associated problems. Firstly, the controllers of the system are typically on/off switches which do not allow for the system to be fine-tuned for specific applications. Secondly, adjustment of the vibration parameters is achieved by manual adjustment of the vibratory blocks. These blocks are typically located underneath the vibratory bowl or the like and are often difficult to access.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vibratory system which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages.